Mashas Rodant
| Caption = Mashas | Kana = マスハス•ローダント | Romaji = Masuhasu Rōdanto | Casualname = Mashas | Age = 55 (Arc One) 56 (Arc Two) 57 (Arc Three) | Gender=Male | Status= Alive | Birthplace= Aude, Brune | Occupation= Aude Fedual Lord (Pre Civil War) Minister under Queen Regin's reign (Post Brune Civil War) Earl Alsace's mentor | Position = Earl of Aude (Pre-Brune Civil War Chancellor (Post Brune Civil War) Supreme Commander (Temporary on Moonlight Knights) | Kingdom= Brune | Army= Silver Meteor Army (The Unstoppable Silver Flow ) Moonlight Knights Aude Army | Japseiyu=Hajime Iijima |Territory = Aude |Engdub = John Swasey[http://www.funimation.com/blog/2015/11/18/lord-marksman-and-vanadis-english-cast-announcement Funimation English Dub Announcement]}} Mashas Rodant is one of prominent aristocrats in Brune and the Earl of Aude. Prior to Brune Civil War, Mashas is both father and mentor figure to Tigrevurmud Vorn, who is also the son to his late friend, Urs Vorn. Unlike most Brune aristocrats and nobility, who looked down upon archers, Mashas supports Tigre through his life due to his long acquaintance with Urs, making him as Tigre's important ally. Prior their mission in preventing Sachstein Army's invasion, Mashas is also one of seven founders of Moonlight Knights.Light Novel Volume 11 Character Information Appearance Mashas appears as a middle age man in his 50's. While not at war, Mashas often wore plain clothes even as an aristocrat. Whenever he participate in any war, he often wear a heavy armor. Personality As the veteran politician in Brune, Mashas is a wise yet patient man. Being the father and a mentor figure to Tigre due to his benevolence and wisdom, Mashas would do whatever he could to ensures Tigre crafted his future and make his late father proud. In addition, Mashas is one of few aristocrat of Brune to have a open mind and accept the changes. Chronology Battle of Dinant Mashas was joined Brune's 25,000 army to repel the invading Zhcted Army led by Eleonora Viltara. As the Brune Army was under attack by Eleonora Viltaria's ambush unit, only Mashas and a few survived the onslaught and escaped the battlefield Plans to Rescue Alsace The following devastated defeat from Dinant Plains and Prince Regnas's death has led Brune further into it's serious turmoil. Together with Bertrand, Mashas went to Alsace for Titta to tell her about Tigre's capture and its hefty ransom for his release. Marthus went all over Brune to seek help e to collect enough funds for the ransom. Sadly, his effort ended in vain due to the escalated Brune's already serious turmoil, with Felix Aaron Thenardier and Maximilian Bennusa Ganelon's rivalry now took into a violent turn. Stuck into an unlikely trouble, Mashas could only pray for Tigre's safety while apologized to Alsace residents, particularly Titta and Bertrand, for failing to collect the fund. To ensure Tigre well informed about Alsace's conditions, Mashas sent an apology letter to Tigre, which also included Zion's invasive troops to destroy Alsace with both Felix Aaron Thenardier and Ganelon's support. Three days before Thenardier's Army's march to Alsace, Ganelon Army already left towards Alsace in 2000 strong army. Mashas made his plan and discussed with Bertrand and Titta: While he went to prevent Ganelon Army from advancing, Mashas told Bertrand to deliver his letter to Tigre, while Titta stay in Alsace and assist citizen's evacuation (while the capable ones ).To prevent Ganelon Army's advance, Mashas had to appeal to all Brune's aristocrats for his help. Despite received the same disappointing answers, Mashas refused to give up as he continued to seek more allies to save Alsace for Tigre. With at least 4 aristocrat as his side, Mashas managed to make contact Ganelon Army and convinced the commander leader to stop his troops from marching. Thus, the Ganelon Army stop their advance. Tigre's Insurgency Against Thenardier and Ganelon The news about Zion's invasion upon Alsace has spreed through the land. This news quickly worried Mashas and decided to visit Alsace. While arrived to the now Leitmeritz annexed Alsace, Mashas sensed suspicions as he see the Black Dragon Flag waving Alsace. Even worse, neither Tigre nor Titta were found in Alsace and it's new governor named Limlisha was inside Alsace's office. Both he and Lim stayed in Vorn Manor and stared each other until Tigre and Titta's return. After Tigre did returned from Alsace's outskirts, Mashas asked Tigre to explained everything prior his leave. With Tigre's coherence explanation, Mashas apologized to Lim about his reckless. Tigre's resolution to beat Thenardier for the sake of Alsace's future, Marthus could only support to his idea. He is then advice Tigre to find as much allies as possible for his cause. Tigre: Brune's Public Enemy While Tigre's new army won every battle in the continent, Mashas spent ten days to Nice to see Faron. But instead, he met his old friend and Brune's prime minister, Pierre Badouin. While asked about the Prime Minister's presence, Mashas also asked Badouin his purpose before hie lead to Faron's bedroom. To his horrifying discovery, according to Badouin, Faron was playing toy blocks while shut himself in his room; meaning the king condition was deteriorating even deeper both physically and mentally. To hide the truth from public, Badouin had to announce the king's "illness" for Brune's fragile stability, even including ignoring the fact that Thenardier attack upon Alsace as responsible for Tigre's insurgency. Frustrated, Mashas could only sigh over Badouin's decision before ambushed by a group of assassins in the palace gardens. While tried to survived the assassination attempt, Mashas was rescued by Sofya Obertas, who was just about to leave Nice. While told her to escape, Mashas was shocked to see the Light Vanadis's performance by beating the assassins effortlessly. Mashas told Sofy about the king's conditions and further told her that while he returns for Aude for gathering his men, she would go and find Tigre and the company before him. Role in Battle of Orange Main Article: First Silver Meteor Army vs Navarre Knights and Second Silver Meteor Army vs Navarre Knights In the Silver Meteor Army's escape from the Navarre Knights, Mashas and his 300 cavalry unit narrowly saved the day by distracting the Navarre Knights, who also retreated under Roland's orders. He came to the Silver Meteor Army's camp for Tigre's condition while met Eleonora Viltaria. Sadly, he was shocked to learn Tigre's severe injury from a battle against Roland and regretted for unable to reach Tigre before the battle, much to Elen's sympathy. However, a reunion with Sofy and Hughes seemly lighten up the army's mood. Mashas's explained to everyone about his shocking discovery in Nice, prompting everyone felt sympathy about the Brune King's melancholy. Nonetheless, Mashas and the rest would began a meeting to fight against the Navarre Knights with their tactics. While Tigre was under Bertrand care in the camp, Mashas joined Elen led Silver Meteor Army into a war against Roland and the Navarre Knights, where the army narrowly emerged victorious Role in Muozinel Invasion Towards Brune Final Standoff Against Thenardier Main Article: Vorn-Thenardier Campaign Mashas also participated Tigre's final wars against Thenardier, from the battle in Vincennes to Thenardier's final standoff in Mereville Plains. Whilst learning a tragic news about Bertrand's death in Saint-Groel (he learned this from Elen and her group), Mashas was one of many people who sympathize over Tigre's lost and when Gerard asked if Tigre able to cope the recent situation and move on, his only reply was that even he was unsure about it. Light Novel Volume 5 Chapter 4Anime Episode 12 Post Civil War and Tigre's Disappearance One year after the Brune Civil War, Mashas was originally wanted to return to Adue and once offered by Regin to be the Royal Chancellor in her court. Despite the queen offer this lucrative position personally, Mashas was initially thinking of his retirement since he wasn't enthusiastic about politics regardless his role in quelling the Civil War. Under Regin's persuasion, Mashas agreed to be Regin's support.Light Novel Volume 8 Chapter 3 Like many of Tigre allies, Mashas was devastated after he heard over Tigre's disappearance and he was tasked by Regin to search for Tigre. Months later, Mashas visited Elen and Lim a visit for any news about Tigre. Having learned the truth over Tigre's whereabouts in Lebus via Elen, which he was skeptical, Mashas told Elen and Lim that Titta may be helpful for their search for Tigre and suggests them to bring him and Titta along to join Lim's quest for Lebus to confirm Urs as Tigre. Reunion with Tigre/Urs Role in Rescuing Elizaveta Fomina Main Article: Elizaveta Rescue Mission and Battle of Birche Lake Mashas joined Urs's mission to rescue Liza. While Urs (Tigre) attempting to rescue Liza from the witch, Mashas, Lim and Lebus soldiers were struggling against Baba Yaga's Clod Army who were under Baba Yaga's command. Just as both Mashas and Lim were in an imminent danger, they were saved by Elen in a nick of time. After Baba Yaga's demise, Mashas was among of many to learn Orgelt Kazakov's attempting to invade Lebus in order to "retrieve" Tigre from Liza. Feeling that confronting a human army much easier than the Clod Army he faced, as well his sympathy over Liza's injured right arm, Mashas volunteered himself into Liza's battle against Kazakov. Halo Festival Before Halo Festival begins, Mashas demand an immediate audience with King Viktor in order to ask the reason why Tigre was sent to Asvarre without any messages to Brune. Because of the incident that almost took Tigre's life, King Viktor apologized and decide to end the three year services as a Guest General while recommending Tigre to return to Brune once Halo Festival on Zhcted is over. Immediately after his return from Zhcted, Mashas also participate the Halo Festival that was held in Nice's Imperial Palace. Upon his participation in the Halo Festival, Mashas met Melisande, a widow to a late Thenardier who accused the young queen over the fake Durandal. Tigre's Homecoming In Territoire, Mashas and his son Gaspard reunited with Tigre and the Leitmeritz Army. Upon Tigre's return, he told the young Earl and his allies about everything that happened in Brune, from the Durandal disappearance and the ill-rivalry between Regin and Melisande to Brune Army's severe defeat against Sachstein Army in Plainville Hills. For these reasons, Tigre and Leitmeritz Army had to ally themselves with the already crippled Brune Army in retaliating against their common enemy, thus Mashas was one of seven founders (others being Tigre, Elen, Lim, Titta, Scheie and Bouroullec) to establish a new alliance army named the Moonlight Knights, the reincarnation of the Silver Meteor Army.Light Novel Volume 11 Chapter 3 Role in Second Battle of Plainville Mashas joined Tigre's battle in repelling Sachstein Army from Plainville Hills. Just as the momentum favored the Moonlight Knights however, Mashas and Tigre were shocked to see Sachstein Army's Hill Fort growing its sizes which forced the entire Moonlight Knights's division retreat from the battle. Return to Nice During an evening banquet in Nice Royal Palace's Hall, Mashas urged Tigre to be wary over the surrounding whilst worried over Durandal's disappearance.Light Novel Volume 12 Chapter 3 Page 112. Prior the party, Mashas also suggested Tigre to take an early leave from the banquet. Uprising in Nice Royal Palace (To be added...) Battle of Prowirl Main Article: Battle of Prowirl Immediately after the uprising's aftermath, Mashas joined everyone (Tigre, Elen, Lim, Titta and Valentina and Gerard) to discuss their plan to halt Sachstein Army's Western Invasion. During the meeting, Mashas was shocked to listen Valentina's plot in poisoning the river in order to cripple Sachstein Calvary Army's morale, and quickly objected the plan as he deemed it also killed other people who resided the riverside. However, Valentina then replied that a poisoned river plot was better than Brune Army's sixth defeat, prompting Mashas to question Tina's agenda before being stopped by Tigre. Greast Army's Ambush (To be added....) Defense of Nice Trivia *Out of all ministers of Brune, Mashas was among of few aristocrats of Brune who recognizes Tigre's archery skills due to his past acquaintance with Urs. Additionally, with the exception of Asvarre Civil War and Duke Bydgauche's war with the Vanadises, Mashas is Tigre's most active ally as he participates nearly all of Tigre's campaigns and wars. **He is also one to support three armies that included Tigre: Silver Meteor Army, Moonlight Knights and Black Dragon Knight respectively. *Due to his position as Brune Chancellor under Regin's reign and Tigre's relationship with the Vanadises along with his role as a mentor or father figure for Tigre, Mashas was one of few Brune figures who visit Zhcted. *Mashas and Lim was the current person that was able to witness the ability of the demons (baba Yaga) During Elizaveta Rescue Mission which later valentina explains about the presence of the demons which makes him worried over Earl Alsace's safety. **Mashas and Badouin will investigate the demons further as they discovered horrifying truth about the existences of demons. Reference Navigation Category:Male Character Category:Brune Category:Earl Category:Moonlight Knights Category:Minister Category:Aristocrat (Noble) Category:Silver Meteor Army